Confessions Part One
by tmoneyforever
Summary: Leto never knew the secrets that her mother Elena was hidding from her including the question who is her father, but one day while cleaning out the basement Leto discovers Elena's diaries that hold all the secrets.


_**Confessions Part One**_

**_Damon and Elena_**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

I couldn't help but pout, why was mom so…so bossy I hate when people boss me around it's my life I can do what I want.

"Mom, that's just a little dumb don't you think I mean why can't I go to Grayson's party if I don't go it will be social suicide" I said glaring at my mother

She was pretty to be 32, her skin had little wrinkles (I probably caused them), huge brown eyes, long brown hair (like me) and she was slender I hated it when my male teachers flirted with her it was disturbing.

"You have to clean out the basement first" Mom said

"Ugh it's freakin gross down there"! I shouted

"So I think going to Grayson's party is freakin gross" Mom shot back

I rolled my eyes and ran to my room and slammed my door, I collapsed on my bed and pulled a pillow towards my head.

14 years it was just me and my mom, my father was long gone and mom would kill me if I brought up the subject god I hope I'm not a prom baby.

I still live in my mom's home town Mystic Falls, it's a nice little town but to boring to me I like action.

My phone vibrated and I looked up and my iphone, it was my friend Lydia I ignored her call and walked up to the full length mirror.

I had long brown hair that reached down to my mid back, a face like my mom's and high cheek bones I had ice blue eyes that I think I got from my father and I was slender but built thanks to my love of track and football.

I changed into white cotton shorts and a black tank top then tied my hair up in a messy bun.

"Clean the basement blah, blah, blah I bet my father would let me go hell if I knew my father" I muttered as I went down the double staircase to my basement.

It was huge but covered in boxes and bags which was covered in dust with a single window, my eyes widened.

"This was going to take forever"! I exclaimed kicking a box that was close to me

The box tipped over and five leather books fell out I let out a frustrated sigh and picked up one on the cover on the right side corner Elena was printed in golden letters.

Curiosity overtook me as I picked up the book and dusted it off with my palm and I opened it.

**_August 12 2010_**

**_Dear Diary_**

**_Damon and I had sex, it was full of passion and heat I thought I was going to die of love, After everything that happened everything that led to sleeping with him all was worth it._**

**_When I first saw Stefan I thought he was Mister Right, when I found out that he and Damon were vampires I still had that thought embedded in my head, when I found out I looked just like Katherine my heart broke and when I spent a weekend with Damon in Georgia my heart took a turn from Stefan and went closer to Damon but when I found out that Stefan saved my life and I was adopted I ran to Stefan, When Katherine wasn't in the tomb my heart broke for Damon but I thought that would make him change but then when I heard that Damon turned my birth mother into a vampire I swore I hated him but he helped me get Stefan back and I was grateful for that when Stefan flew of the handle and wanted blood Damon was there for me and The Miss Mystic dance was a memory that I would never forget he saved me from being humiliated, Damon and I bonded that day I knew that a part of my heart loved him and at founders day and the day after when he risked his life for me and killed Katherine when Stefan ran away in fear the following days I fell totally in love with him._**

**_And the day when our lips touched in the pouring rain I knew that we were meant to be and my heart was fully his._**

**_Well I've got to go Damon and I are going to the Grill with Bonnie and Stefan._**

**_Elena Gilbert_**

My eyes widened…Vampires they existed and my mom was a total slut and fell for both Damon and Stefan, I like Damon better he seems hot and Stefan seems like a brooding loser.

Wait a second if my mom had sex with Damon in August and I was born on May 28 and that's nine months away from August oh dear god and 2010 is 14 years ago sense today is 2024 no way my father is a freakin VAMPIRE.

Does that mean I'm half vampire I'm faster and stronger than the other kids and I'm sensitive from the sun but the blood I don't need blood.

I grabbed the diaries and sprinted to my room and threw them under my bed in that process a photo slipped out of one of the diaries.

I picked up the photo and examined it there was a hot smoking hot guy with dark hair and ice blue eyes with a beautiful face and he was wearing a smirk and my mom the younger version of her smiling at me his arm was over her shoulder and she was set in his embrace.

I turned it over and on the back written in cursive Damon and Elena July 3 2010, it was true I found out who my father was and that he was a vampire.

Thought tumbled in my head but one remained still.

_How Could Mom Keep Something Like This From Me, My Dad is a vampire and long gone my mom was stuck between two vampires she chose Damon but what happened between them?_

**My First FanFic!**

**I had this idea like 2 hours ago so I wrote everything on my phone then I emailed it to my email and now bam! a fanfic was born...constructive cricstim is welcomed :)**

**SO Review and Add **

**Thanks **

**-Tmoney **


End file.
